dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Limited
Backflip Studios often use holidays and seasons as inspiration for new game content. Holiday and seasonal additions and alterations have included dragons, decorations, and in-game appearances. Limited content is available for the duration of the event, and then retired until the event occurs again. Backflip Studios provided players a special opportunity to obtain all limited content during the "Bring 'Em Back" event in December 2012 - January 2013. NOTE: All Limited Dragons and Decorations were available from December 18, 2012 to January 14, 2013. This category contains all Limited Dragons and Decorations in DragonVale. __TOC__ Halloween Halloween releases from 2011 include the Bone Dragon, the Witch Hut, and the Jack-O-Lantern. Bone Dragon: "Bone Dragons can only be found for a couple weeks during the year. The rest of the year it is believed that they burrow underground near cemeteries to be around other bones. But I bet if you breed one and put it in a habitat with other bones, it would stick around. Or perhaps near a heat source to keep away the bone-chilling winter cold?" Jack-O-Lantern: "Traditionally, farmers grow one magic pumpkin each year. Then on Halloween, they carve faces to scare away demons who come to steal their crops. Legend has it that one of these giant pumpkins grew so large that it pulled itself out of the ground and destroyed half a village before it was finally stopped. But that's probably just a rumor. I wouldn't worry about it." Witch Hut: "Mor'Gynne the Ancient was the most famous of all witches wielding more powerful magic than anyone had ever seen before. One Halloween, someone tricked her and in her anger, she magicked one of the carved pumpkin faces to come to life. It destroyed half a village before being stopped and she was never heard from again." '' '''New releases for Halloween 2012:' Ghost Dragon:'' "Often mistaken as the spirit of an ancient and benevolent dragon, the ghost dragon remains somewhat of a mystery. Reading the notes of the wizard Sam Hain, "The ghost dragon only shows up in the middle of the Fall, usually in conjunction with the bone dragon. My advice? Don't be afraid of no ghosts!" "'' Tower Hollow:'' "There is a rider that gallops throughout the night seeking his home, Tower Hollow, in the middle of Crane Forest. They say he can be seen carrying his head in his arms, which would be quite unsettling... it's a good thing it's just a tall tale!"'' Winter The holiday season was celebrated in DragonVale. The limited-edition Reindeer Dragon was added, new items were added including Shrines and the Huge Treat Farm, and the islands were redecorated. Obstacles and other items were also redesigned. Some visitors, during this time, were dressed as Santa Claus. Reindeer Dragon: "These hybrid dragons come from the Far North and can only be bred near the end of the year. Centuries ago, the magical toymaker Sandakloz journeyed north to study these rare creatures. He never returned from his journey, but every year since, during the month when reindeer dragons can be bred, children wake up one day to find magical toys in boxes bearing the old mage's signature." New releases for Winter 2012: Snow Globe:"The gnome affectionately known as Mathias the Meddler always had a knack for building festive decorations. Inspired by the Star Sapphire of Trigon, Mathias created a globe to contain his effect. Not being a wizard, his attempts at snow spells invariably scattered all over the place. He didn't fail. He didn't exactly succeed either." Gift Dragon: (Current) "These crafty creatures snuck into the bag of holding of the magical toymaker Sandakloz. After being studied over the holidays, the wizards have found a way to counteract the singularity magic that prevented more than one existing in the same place at the same time. Clever Wizards!" (Old)"These crafty creatures snuck into the bag of holding of the magical toymaker Sandakloz. As he was traveling from park to park, the magic of the bag of holding mixed with the magic of the portals and now a gift dragon is avaiable for everyone. For some reason, the energy of these special dragons only allows for one to exist in any park at any given time. Happy Holidays from the Wizards!" Lunar New Year - Chinese Year of the Dragon The Lunar New Year was celebrated in DragonVale. New decorations and Panlong Dragon were added. Panlong Dragon: "The majestic panlong dragon originates from the Far East and it's said to only come out of hiding once every twelve years. Though it prefers to be near water, they have occasionally been seen in many other types of habitats. Rumor has it that these dragons are not only a distant cousin of the rainbow dragon, but they're almost as rare too! I wonder if it's a coincidence that they only seem to show up during the year of the dragon." Twisted Bamboo: "This plant was brought here to make the panlong dragon feel more at home. Growing like a weed in the Far East it would surely fill up your entire park within days! Luckily our wizards were able to stop it from spreading... or so they say." '' Paper Lantern: ''"These beautiful lanterns arrived from a far away land to help celebrate the year of the dragon! As an added bonus they help your visitors find their away around your park at night. I hope they don't catch on fire easily..." '' Pagoda: "''This ornate building arrived here just in time to celebrate the year of the dragon. The pagoda is a perfect place for your guests to relax and view a panlong dragon should your park be lucky enough to have one." Valentine's Day Valentine's Day is being hinted at in DragonVale. We got a new dragon and a decoration with a reference to singer Barry White. Love Dragon: "The rare love dragon hails from the western slope of the Berrywhite Mountains and only shows up for a few weeks each year when love is strong in the air. Getting one of these lovely beasts is sure to inspire your visitors to buy flowers and maybe even find a spark of love." '' Bed of Roses: ''"Hand selected from the majestic Berrywhite Mountains, these beautiful flowers are sure to add to the love felt in the air this time of year. I just hope that your visitors don't try to pick them!" New releases for Valentine's Day 2013: Rose Dragon: "The witch Nadia of Cadberry Meadows is reknowned for having the greatest flower nursery in all the land. The day after creating the Rose Topiary, she found a new dragon in her nursery, the rose dragon. After all the effort she put into creating the greatest topiary in the land, it was as if the flowers themselves rewarded her for her labors. Is there a better way to say I love you than a dragon? Probably." Rose Topiary: "This fragrant topiary hails from the wizard Nadia's nursery in Cadberry Meadows. Special magic keeps it free from thorns and retains its heart shape. Nadia's also an accomplished baker, hence her strange interpretation of a "dozen"." Leap Year Leap Year arrived in DragonVale on February 27th and left on March 1st. With it came a new limited dragon and decoration. These descriptions are filled with real life references. Leap Year Dragon: "The exceptionally rare leap year dragon can only be seen in the wild once every four years near Bridget's Pass. Getting one of these in your park is sure to make your visitors over the rainbow? Or is it over the moon? I can never remember..." '' Astrolabe: ''"The great wizard Dalfgan claims that the leap year is a myth, so he invented this magical contraption to capture the extra days. Nobody knows if it works or not, but it is said to have "unknown behavior" if it breaks. Maybe it's best to keep it in a safe location. Just in case." St. Patrick's Day St. Patrick's Day came to DragonVale a few weeks early. We got a new dragon and two new decorations with a lot of new references. Clover Dragon: "The mischievous and reclusive clover dragon can be found roaming the meadows of Ulster during a certain time of the year. Should you be lucky enough to have a clover dragon it is sure to make other park owners green with envy! These dragons delight at playing tricks on others and have been known to, um, "hide" things. Maybe it's best if your guests check their pockets before they leave." '' Sham-rock: ''"Said to have magically appeared one day in the meadows of Ulster, the Sham-rock seems to attract clover dragons whenever they come out from hiding. No one seems to know how these majestic beasts always find their way to the same place every year, but some have said that they are in search of some sort of lucky trinkets or charms." Clover Cottage: "These cottages may look small from the outside, but somehow the inside of them is larger than any other building that you will ever see! It's not known how the builders managed to do this, but our wizards assure us that they are almost definitely 99% certain that we are not being transported to another dimension inside." Spring Easter and the Cherry Blossom Festival arrived in DragonVale this spring season. We got three new dragons and two decorations, one with animation. Bloom Dragon: "The bloom dragon is found roaming the Cadberry Meadows near the beginning of Spring. These dragons have been known to hide their ornate eggs in some unusual places to protect them from Spring-time showers. Unfortunately it seems to have had the opposite effect because children have made a game out of finding them!" '' Vernal Fountain: ''"Using water directly from the Vernal Springs that run beneath the Cadberry Meadows, this fountain will not only be a refreshing destination for guests within your park, but it is sure to make bloom dragons feel right at home! The wizards tell me that the water even has magical properties, and it can grant wishes to people who toss coins into it! For some reason it never seems to work for me though." Sakura Dragon: "Sakura dragons, also sometimes called Cherry Blossom dragons, appear in the springtime when they bask in the beauty of spring's new growth. Villages where Sakura dragons visit will hold celebrations and picnics beneath these docile dragons' flowered wings in honor of the season." Butterfly Dragon: "Flightless as babies, the amazing butterfly dragons transform into multi-winged magnificent creatures. They can be found fluttering around the lush Sykie Meadows. Their large and beautiful wings are sure to attract visitors... unless the visitor mistakes their wings for a fearsome wingaling dragon." Butterfly Pavilion: "When the butterfly pavilion was originally constructed, its stained glass was imbued with magic to attract butterflies by the thousands. We thought it'd be neat to have them all attracted to your park! Unfortunately that didn't work at all... But it may attract a butterfly dragon!" Summer Summer came to DragonVale early this year with a new decoration and a new dragon to celebrate the Summer Solstice. The celebrations continued later in the summer with another dragon and decoration. Sun Stones:'' "The wizards have finally found a way to replicate the magic of the Ancient Sun Stones of Surya. Although the Sun Stones' true power remain a mystery, twice a year when solstice dragons are near, the Sun Stones light up. Make sure to look to the sky the actual day of the solstice; the Sun Stones briefly beam magic high into the heavens."'' Solstice Dragon: "Twice each year, near the longest and shortest days of the year, the Solstice Dragons come out of hiding. Their arrival - along with lighting of the Sun Stones of Surya - signals the beginning of grand festivals throughout much of the land. Because is has two heads, one favoring summer, the other winter, the Solstice Dragon is nearly always of two minds on any issue. Despite this conflict, most dragon experts take solace in the idea that two heads are better than one.." Firework Cauldron: "Originating in the Far East, extravagant displays of fireworks are now used to celebrate many special occasions throughout the land. The ones within this cauldron are renowned for exploding in colorful displays high up in the air. The wizards are doubling their efforts, toiling and troubling over how to get them to work." Firework Dragon: "Wizards often use firework spells to light up the sky for celebrations. One year, a young wizard named Vander Horck, determined to create the most magnificent firework display in history, decided to change the spell. Upon its casting, the spell burst high in the air with a bright red glare more splendid than anyone could have imagined. In response to the magnificent display, thousands of colorful firework dragons poured into the night sky and to this day are only seen during grand celebrations." Once in a Blue Moon The rare occurrence of a Blue Moon in 2012 brought cause for celebration. Another dragon from the moon element was available for a short while in early September. Blue Moon Dragon : "During the blue moon festival, a number of wizards buzzed about collecting its rare essence to the Moon Habitat in order to attract a blue moon dragon. It wasn't until days later the famous wizard Aiden Strongarm was able to find a way to bring the blue moon dragon back before it disappeared for another 3 years! It may have been one small step for dragons, but it was a giant leap for wizards." Anniversary Before the day of the 1 year anniversary of the game, BackFlip Studios released a limited dragon called the Paper Dragon and a special decoration to help commemorate the occasion. Paper Dragon : "The paper dragon was found on the anniversary of the wizards discovering the magic that makes Dragonvale possible. The paper dragon isn't actually made out of paper, but derives its name from its resemblance to paper dragons children make, Your guests are sure to do backflips with one of these in your park." Anniversary Statue : "Baby fire dragons hold a special place in the heart of guests everywhere, and have even been known to help those that are phobic of dragons. This commemorative statue is associated with the opening of parks throughout DragonVale, there's no better way to celebrate the anniversary of your dragons. It's also the perfect way to thank your guests for a year of fun -- here's to many more!." Equinox Update 1.10.7 September 20, 2012 introduced a new dragon and decoration in correlation with the equinox. They will most likely be available for the next equinox, according to the announcement and in-game descriptions. Equinox Dragon : "Two times each year, when night and day become equals, equinox dragons reveal themselves. Celebrations for the arrival of these dragons vary greatly, but villages graced with their presence are said to have an especially bountiful harvest. Wizards have since proven this tale to be untrue, but the festivals are so fun, they keep that little secret." Astrovane : "The astrovane is used by wizards to track the cycles of the sun and the moon. When the days are exactly even, the sun and the moon emit a special magic to signal the arrival of the equinox dragon and the harvest festival." Eclipse Update 1.11.6 November 2, 2012 introduced a new decoration in anticipation of the solar eclipse, followed by a new dragon in Update 1.11.8 on November 8, 2012. Umbral Sculpture : "This sculpture was inspired by the story of the creation of the world and the coming together of the first Sun and Moon dragons. When the magic is aligned to allow for Eclipse dragons to be bred the magic of sculpture is activated and a syzygy occurs." Solar Eclipse Dragon : "Many people make the mistake of thinking this dragon is the result of an impossible breeding combination between the sun and moon dragons. Instead, this dragon is born only when celestial bodies align properly. Although a wonder to behold, the wizards do not recommend staring directly at them...something about burning your eyes out?" Lunar Eclipse Dragon : "The rare lunar eclipse dragon only ventures from its habitat on the dark side of the moon during lunar eclipses, when it is shielded from the sun's rays. Living in the frigid, sunless, blackness, this dragon is graced with a thick layer of blubber to keep it warm. Although, some wizards have suggested they're just big boned." Apocalypse Update 1.12.8 on December 13, 2012 brought the Pillar of Prophecy, followed by Update 1.12.9 on December 17, 2012 introducing the Apocalypse Dragon. The limited decoration and dragon commemorate the end of the Mayan calendar. In Update 1.12.9, the related Apocalypse Flag and Apocalypse Habitat were also added as permanent additions to the game. Apocalypse Dragon : "When the mythic volcano Garita erupted, wizards feared the end of the world. Luckily the only thing that emerged form those ash clouds were these incredible dragons. Be careful with teething young Apocalypse dragons as they love to gnaw on wizard footwear. You wouldn't want one to swallow your sole." Pillar of Prophecy : "Some people believe this statue signifies the end of the known world in late December. Others believe the world is in store for a big hug. A constricting, sharp toothed hug. Magic is building in the Pillar of Prophecy and some fear a vortex will ensue." Astounding! 100 In recognition of the 100th dragon to be added to the game, Backflip Studios released the limited (100 days) Century Dragon on February 7, 2013 in update 1.12.20. "Astounding! The wizards have discovered the Century dragon, the 100th dragon available to breed and display in your park. Luckily these dragons move a bit slow or they would have been the 90th dragon. These peaceful and wise dragons are visiting from Glacier Point but will eventually return home, so don't forget to breed several for your park!" Gemstone Dragons & Decorations Update 1.8.1 on May 2012 introduced the monthly Gemstone Dragons. Most were released with a corresponding decoration. Garnet Dragon: (January) "First discovered in several inlets of the Shimmering Isles, Garnet dragons were initially believed unsuitable for parks because of their abrasive attitudes. Fortunately, the witch Amalthea showed how to properly tame and care for these beautiful creatures. Ever since, wizards have found these dragons to be a blast!" Cloisonne Runestone: (January) "This beautiful decoration was crafted by a collaboration of Tolson the Red and Tehgood the Abrasive. Known to work together in tenuous situations, some people credit the power of their combined magics with making the floating islands in all of DragonVale a possibility." Amethyst Dragon: (February) "Whilst exploring the Gerias Mines, the enchantress Gigi Ode came across a spherical chamber completely covered in purple hued crystals. She quickly came to the realization that she was, in fact, surrounded by a plethora of amethyst dragons. Like all gemstone dragons, amethyst dragons cannot breed." Talons of Typhon: (February) "Wizards have spent near a millenia, since the ancient War of the Wizards, studying the spherical amethyst encased in the Talons of Tryphon. They've never been able to pry it loose to examine it more closely, but early theories believe the sparkles encased in the perfect sphere are actually captured stars." Emerald Dragon: (May) "Should you be lucky enough to breed an emerald dragon, you may notice they're imbued with a a special magic from the Shimmering Isles. Small but powerful, the emerald dragon magically generates Gems... making it, and other gemstone dragons, the most sought after dragons in all the land. Emerald dragons originate from the crystal forests hidden within the Sedna Mountains. Because they're imbued with a special magic from the Shimmering Isles, these dragons can NOT breed with other dragons." Pearl Dragon: (June) "Pearl dragons are known for being some of the most playful and friendly dragons in all the land. If you ever see them in the wild, the chances are high that they will be racing other gemstone dragons near the sea surrounding the Shimmering Isles. This year the pearl dragon was able to beat the alexandrite dragon and our wizards cast an amazing spell to allow you to breed them. You may also notice that these exceptionally rare dragons are imbued with a special magic that prevents them from breeding with other dragons. You can still breed them with other pearls!" La Reine De Pearls: (June) "The great swimmer, Mikael Whelps, was exploring the depths of the seas when he discovered something incredible -- La Reine De Pearls. These gigantic pearls are only found within the deepest ocean abyss near the Shimmering Isles, home to magnificent pearl dragons." Ruby Dragon: (July) "The ruby dragon was discovered deep in the Mogok Caves by an old wizard who simply went by the name Mohs. He quickly learned the error of reaching for rubies when they are attached to the tail of a dragon. Ruby dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." Corundum Crystal: (July) "Corundum crystals are shards of what was once a large magical monument built by an ancient and unknown culture. In an effort to determine its true purpose, a group of wizards attempted to activate the structure with a spell. The spell caused it to shatter with a massive explosion of energy, creating the Scar of the World in the process. These flawless crystals are all that remain of the monument." Peridot Dragon: (August) "Professor Olivine first discovered the peridot dragon while researching a thorny plant in the High Plains of Faridat. These proud and august creatures can be seen headbutting each other in the wild as a display of their strength and magnificence... or maybe they're just tired of being confused with emerald dragons." Olivine Obelisk: (August) "This grand monument, named for the Professor who discovered peridot dragons, contains shards of embedded peridot that are found after a peridot dragon headbutting contest." Sapphire Dragon: (September) "The wizard Mohs went to the Shimmering Isles looking for a unique gem to craft into a ring for Yogo, a witch he fancied. Reaching to grab a star sapphire, he grabbed the horn of a sapphire dragon. Mohs might need a spell to correct his vision." Star Sapphire of Trigon: (September) "The magnetic platform helps hold aloft one of the Stars of Trigon while impressive wizardry was used to keep the storm cloud engulfing the Star. An impressive combined effort of science and magic." Opal Dragon: (October) "Opal dragons are said to be capable of displaying every color in the visible spectrum. In fact they're even supposed to be able to exhibit some invisible ones as well! Some say that invisible dragons are really just opal dragons parading around in these...harder to see colors. Our wizards can neither confirm nor deny this rumor." Miroid Monument: (October) "The Miroid Monument was named for King Miroid, who was quite fond of opal dragons. The monument was constructed after the magnificent petrified opal eggs you see upon it were found." Topaz Dragon: (November) "On the edge of the Shimmering Isles, in the Crimson Sea, one of smaller, more mysterious islands is home to the topaz dragons. Due to their isloation, topaz dragons are a bit shy, but eventually they warm up and are one of the friendliest dragons in existence." Topaz Portal: (November) "This is a triumph! Instead of traveling to the tiny island in the Shimmering Isles and lugging these amazing crystal formations home, the Wizards fashioned a portal system to get them into your park. Huge success!" Turquoise Dragon: (December) "Turquoise dragons inhabit the arid Khorasan region of the Shimmering Isles and are the oldest known gemstone dragons. Fun fact, despite their dry climate, their skin is the smoothest of all the dragons. Turquoise dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." Cryptocrystalline Talisman: (December) "The Cryptocrystalline Talisman was created by a great potion brewer, Pliny the middle aged. His long held research proved the long held belief that turquoise is a good charm against any type of misfortune. Pliny disproved all conjecture that bad luck comes to anyone whose gem changes color. Still, you may want to check it every so often." Notes *It is suggested that players acquire at least two of the limited dragons (except for the Gemstone Dragons) so more can be bred easily, and at least one of the decorations due to limited availability. *On October 11 2012, the Bone Dragon became the first limited dragon to be officially re-released. *On December 18, 2012 all limited items were brought back for the "Bring 'Em Back" event. **The limited dragons and decorations that were brought back for the event left on January 14, 2013. Category:Limited